Dragon Ball z: Season 10: Episode 5: Seventeen Pans, Two Daughters:
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: It is the conclusion of the first round of the World's Martial Arts Tournament. The thing in the pod is stirring more fitfully. The Kais are keeping a close eye on the situation. Everybody, that is to say pretty much just Piccolo, Dende and Vegeta, are waiting on tender hooks for something big to go down. But will it? Can they trust Soroto? Is she the threat? Is the other?


Dragon Ball Z: Season 10: Episode 5: Seventeen Pans...Two Daughters:

By Fantasyficcer86:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. thanks, Akira Toryama!

Narrator:

"Last time on Dragon Ball Z! We found out Tien will be moving onto the second round of the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Proceeding his advancement, Vegeta. What will this mean for this tournament? We also found out that Launch returned to the World's Martial Arts Tournament. From the Kais, we all learned about dark tidings lay ahead. Goku is aware of what is going on however, Uub remains oblivious. Within the pod, the other blonde woman stirs. Is she awake? And what is Vegeta referring to? A war? What war? Now, Seventeen will go head to head with a Pan, whom has asked Soroto how to transform into a super Saiyan. Will she? Also, Bulla, and Marron will be the final battle in the final match of the first round of the World's Martial Arts Tournament. The plot seems to be thickening. Everybody awaits with baited breath for the coming matches. Mr Satan looks a bit nervous, uldn't you say? Buu looks hungry. Today on this episode of...Dragon Ball Z!"

Her mind was quite active. The time was close. her slumber was now fitful, within the healing fluid. Her eyelids were struggling mightily to unfurl.

"So...the next two matches are the final two matches of this round of the World's Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Stop confusing me, young Kai." Old Kai snapped briskly. "And, to answer your question, yes." He turned back around to stare at his crystal seeing orb. They both stared down into the stadium. There they were. The next two fighters. Old Kai had a bad feeling about the energy. He wasn't going let the young Kai in on what he was thinking. "We will see how this plays out. Remember the other one, young Kai."

Kabito Kai looked up from the ball. They were sitting butterfly style across from each other, the orb between then. "I can feel it, sir. It's coming. That energy. What is that, Sir? Buu couldn't have escaped from Hell, could he?" It had taken quite a long time to restore their trashed planet. The battle against Kid Buu had taken quite a tole.

"Why don't you think I know?! Whippersnapper!"

"I'm sorry, Sir." Kabito Kai gazed back down. They watched the tournament as one. Dark thoughts roaming around within both of their minds.

During the whole of the following match, the parents of the underage cheerleaders, the Fathers mostly, began chasing Master Roshi around the stands around the arena. Oolong changed into a boombox on a skateboard, playing the Benny Hill theme song. To say the least, Master Roshi was angry. Master Roshi ran for his life screaming, and swearing that he was innocent. And at Oolong to, "Stop that noise right now!" After the parents dumped drinks on his head, Oolong transformed into a luscious looking woman. He flashed Master Roshi, whom nose bled all over a passing Launch, bringing Tien a glass of water. She kicked in his manhood and continued her way toward Tien's location. Still holding himself, he swore to turn Oolong into a bacon sandwich on his way up, Roshi turned to answer to a question.

"Wow, Buu. I don't know what it will take to beat any of these people." Mr. Satan muttered, only loud for the big pink happy bing to hear.

"Uuuh...huh? Buu hungry! I want ice cream!"

"Okay big guy. Lets go get some." Mr. Satan thought about how he was ruined. He wasn't getting any older. What if he wanted to retire. How would he? These poor people loved him so much. His own family was counting on him. He turned a corner, and saw Vedel's Aunt. Pan was one of those who were in the know about how he was cheating to win. As he walked with Buu he thought about how he didn't like himself anymore very much. Vedel's Mother had been right. He wasn't much of a man, hiding behind his ego, like he did. He was a fool. Too bad he saw this now, after the cancer had taken his Wife, Vedel's Mother. "Come on, Buu. We'll get the most biggest ice cream ever."

"Yaaay!" Buu cheered. They walk on, shoulder to shoulder.

"Pan has grown much more powerful since she was a little girl, which is saying a lot." Piccolo said. "I can feel it. This will be interesting. It's a good thing I do not bet, I would have lost all of my life savings during the Tien fight. He has grown stronger as well." He focused more sharply on the fight. The stare down was intense enough, as intense as Gohan, and Cells' stare down right before they fought outright.

Vegeta grinned when the fight between Pan, and Seventeen began. He remembered fighting both Eighteen, and Seventeen. He had punched Krilin for saying something stupid. "Oh that was funny. You being the strongest on the face of the planet, other than Goku, and you still got your tail whipped by both of the androids. Gosh Vegeta. I guess that math isn't your best subject." Krilin woke up a week later. "Well, it looks like Pan is on her way to transforming. If that energy is as powerful as it feels, we could use the extra energy." He mumbled.

"What was that, Vegeta. What do you mean?" Dende asked, as he watched the ring with Piccolo. They stood just outside of the waiting hut.

"Nothing you need to know. All I will say is that you better have your heeling powers ready." It amused Vegeta to think that they had forgotten all about the fact that Dende could heel. As long as he was alive, they didn't need the sensu beans. He had the ability to heel. "That is something I have been meaning to ask you. Why doesn't the other Namek, Piccolo, have heeling powers?" Dende looked nonplussed.

"I don't know."

"Regeneration, as long as my head is not too badly damaged. How many times did I have to say that now?" He added this last to himself in a befuddled mutter. He spoke louder, when he uttered again. "I can't heel others. I can only heel myself. In battle it is a disadvantage. To others, at least." Pan, and Seventeen were speaking to each other in the ring. He focused his hear upon their conversation. It disinterested him greatly. His bones were vibrating with that new energy. What was that? It worried him. "Powerful." He muttered.

"What's powerful?" Asked Dende as he gazed, also intently towards the ring. However, he seemed as distracted, as if he couldn't quite pin the disturbance within the atmosphere, as a whole, down. "I mean, there are several sources it could be coming from now. Which one?"

Vegeta broke into the Namekian's conversation. "Here's a thought. Shut up, and focus. You know why we're all here...to fight. Now watch."

"Okay! Here we go! The match starts...now! Good luck, fighters!" The Host cried with rather great aplomb, and gusto. The crowd cheered.

Seventeen ignored the Host with a contemptuous air. They stood approximately fifty yards apart. He charged the girl in the orange uniform.

Effortlessly, seemingly, Pan dodged Seventeen. She didn't know who he was. Well, she didn't know him. The others told her about him a couple years ago. Mentally she was in the Wild Tiger fight. She came up from his back, and slugged him one. Her blow belted him on the side of the head. Seventeen went to his knees. She was strong. When he rose from the strike, she quickly realized, this wasn't the Wild Tiger fight.

"You're strong. Stronger than I had anticipated. I should have been able to charge, and strike you hard enough to fling you out of the ring...but no." Seventeen turned to face Pan, eye to eye. They were now a half of a dozen feet away. "May I ask you...who are you exactly?"

"My name's Pan. What's wrong? you didn't hear the announcer? Who are you?"

Pan was attempting to walk around Seventeen, scouting for an advantage, Vegeta had told her that it was a good idea to do this especially when you didn't know you opponent. If they turned with you, it only handed you even more of an edge because it gave you more time to figure you adversary out. Pan knew that Seventeen was her adversary, so was everybody else for the remainder of the tournament.

Seventeen saw that Pan was trying scout him, he stayed right where he was. Then, he thought about it. He began to walk around her in turn instead. The result was that they both began to circle one another. "My name is Seventeen. You're strong. How are you that strong?" As soon as the question was out of his mouth, he asked a better question. "You would happen to be related to Goku by any chance, would you?" She did look like Goku a bit. But perhaps she was just somebody who looked like Goku's family. He decided that, in the end, it didn't matter. He would beat her anyway. He had only been curious. Then he realized that it had to be true. "Who is he to you?"

"Why?"

"Well, I know it doesn't matter, just curious." The continued to circle.

"Oh. Well, yeah. He's my Grandpa. The champ is my other Grandpa, Gohan is my Father and Vedel is my Mother. Vedel is the Champ's Daughter. Who are you?" They still circled. The crowd was starting to yell, and hiss, and boo. They weren't getting their pound of flesh that they paid for. Pan felt bad but she still couldn't see an opening, not yet. By about the twelveth circle however, she saw it. His walking balance was weak. Vegeta, and her Father had always told her to be a great fighter, or to win, you needed to wait, and watch sometimes.

"Eighteen is my Sister." Seventeen said, as he saw that the girl was not protecting her midriff very well. At the same time, they both acted.

Seventeen went for Pan's belly with a spin kick. Pan, for her part, went for a leg sweep. The result was that Seventeen went down, as Pan had swept his single leg out from underneath him, not both. Seventeen had sunk down to deliver the kick. Seventeen caught Pan's chin with a glancing blow. Seventeen went down They both got back up. They traded blow for blow around the ring four times. Suddenly Seventeen took to the air, Pan followed. Pan had taken flying lessons from her Dad. She flew into the air and they exchanged locks, and blows.

"My Grand baby!" Chi chi yelled in shock and outrage, mixed a bit with motherly concern.

Gohan jogged up alongside Piccolo. "Piccolo, do an energy check for me. Can she win?" Gohan had also lost most of his sensing ability had diminished slightly over the last few years. He'd gone for books instead of levels. This was why he'd been so easily defeated in the first round. Gohan, and Vedel watched as their Daughter held more than her own against Seventeen. They hoped that both their, and Vegeta's lessons would be enough. They hadn't been able to get in contact with Goku. The fight between Pan, and Seventeen raged onward.

Seventeen decided to try some energy blasts, this was getting ridiculous. He fired a ball from each hand. Then, seeing her dodge them, he charged.

Pan did the only thing she could think to do as she saw the energy balls coming for her. Her Father had taught how to fire them, Trunks too. Goten had also pitched in. Vegeta had taught her control over her energy, and what he called, conservation. She fired a beam at Seventeen.

Seventeen blocked the beam that came at his face, and shot one of his own. As he was charging Pan. Pan flashed behind him, and beamed him again. This time it hit his shoulder as he spun in mid air, then he was kicked out of the air, and onto the floor of the ring. "Damn." He snarled, as chips of ring floor flew in a small wave around him upon his impact with the tiled floor. He jumped back into the sky.

Pan was ready for Seventeen. She had a boot ready for him, he ducked. Seventeen caught her leg, used it as a lever, and swung her into the ring floor fifty feet below. It hurt...a lot. Pan leaped back into battle. They fought aggressively so fast that the crowd was utterly lost.

Seventeen went faster, and faster. He was hoping to tire the girl. She kept up, for several minutes. Then, she began to slow just a bit. "Got you!" He yelled in triumph. He fired five energy beams from his hand, one from each one of his fingers. He hit her only once, a good hit though. He focused a more intently. When she came at him again, he fired a larger ball of energy at her. She twisted but was hit.

Pan's hip burned as the large ball of Seventeen's hit her. That beam that hit her right kneed moments earlier did feel to good either. Alarmingly, she found herself both injured, and flagging in stamina. Panting she went for her trump card. The technique that her Father used.

"She's going the kamaha-ma-ha wave. I can see the stance from here." Piccolo informed Vegeta, and Dende. Piccolo had told Gohan that maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to teach her that right before a tournament. It was Vegeta who had taut her more about energy.

"Will she be able to control it do you think, Piccolo?" Dende asked, as he rung his hands.

"Yes. I taught her how.", Vegeta mumbled, "Gohan really has no business teaching anybody how to do anything at this point. He has practically retired from being a warrior. It is likely that he just showed her how it works, not how to aim the thing away from innocent people."

"How can you be so confident that she won't hit innocent people then, Vegeta?" Dende demanded hotly.

"I did." Vegeta answered simply, shrugging.

Seventeen returned to the ground, looking up in disbelief. He shot a few balls up at the blue orb growing in the girl's hands. It only grew larger.

"Kaaaaaaa-maaaaa-haaaa-maaaa-haaaaaaaaa!" Pan blasted Seventeen with the wave. It was not easy. He attempted to dodge it frantically.

Seventeen tried his best to dodge the thing, after all he had seen it many times before. She tracked Seventeen where ever he went. He was blasted into blackness. He had landed in the middle of the ring and held his hands up, trying to hold back the tide of powerful energy. Bits of tile flew in all directions as Seventeen was driven into the ground. Pan picked cranked up her efforts. Seventeen went down, hard. Seventeen would awake several minutes later. The tournament crew would have to repair the ring again. Those unlucky people.

"Oh my!", the Host crooned lovingly into his microphone. "It looks like we have yet another knock out! The crowd awaited the count with bated breath. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...and, ten!" The crowd cheered. Mr. Satan came out and began preening to the crowd. Buu came out too and waved to everybody. They both began to dance around the ring as the Host coughed desperately, trying to regain the crowd's attention. "Okay, okay! Please calm down, everybody! We will be taking a very brief intermission!"

Pan's sight went in and out of focus. She knelt in the middle of the ring, right arm around her middle. A hand clasped her right shoulder gently. "Huh?" Pan asked this confusedly as she looked up. She winced. The sun had invaded her field of sight, it hurt. She was so sore, and drained. She hoped that she didn't hurt Seventeen too badly. Seventeen was being helped up by the tournament crew. Pan looked up.

"Great effort, Pan." Soroto smiled.

"I almost didn't win. He was a lot tougher than Wild Tiger. Oh, and thanks, Soroto." They made their way back to the waiting hut, with Seventeen right behind them. First aid, and congratulations were handed out. The ring crew cleaned up and repaired the ring again, for the second time. Talk broke out in full force amongst all of the fighters, aside from Vegeta, Dende, and Piccolo, who were still outside of the hut.

"Great tournament so far, huh?" Bulla asked Marron, coming up to her through the crowd of the happily chattering fighters.

"Yeah. I just wish my Mom, and Dad didn't loose." Marron responded dejectedly.

"Aw come on, Marron. You still have a fair shot against me. Somebody in your family can still win. Best of luck." Bulla replied, smilingly.

"Hey, thanks! That's really nice, Bulla."

"I am certain that you will both do well." Soroto said, coming over and shaking the two girl's hands. "Your Mother is very strong, Marron, is it?"

"Yes. And, thanks! But how did you beat her I mean, she made her wish and everything."

"It is not always power that one requires to win a battle, girls. Remember this. It will help you. Eighteen is smart also. I will put it down to this. I hand an edge. It must have one for me." Eighteen walked over then, after helping a sore Seventeen out with a large ice pack.

"Giving our next match some advice?" Eighteen said, though not too harshly.

"Only imparting some advice, yes, and conversation." Soroto said, sticking out her hand. Eighteen shook it. "That was quite the battle, Eighteen."

"Thank you."

"Alright! Time for the next match! Fighters...if you would come out here please?" The Host called.

"That's us!" Bulla squeaked.

"I'm so nervous!" Marron said, shaking slightly, and wringing her hands.

"Do we even know how to fight like they do?" Bulla asked, this thought striking her just now in panic.

"Don't worry, Bulla. Just pretend there's a sale at Bloomingdales." Krlin sniped, being rewarded with a sharp smack to the back of the head by his Wife.

"Do your best, both of you." Eighteen told the girls, "You've seen us practicing all your lives. Just do like we do. Like what Pan showed you."

"Oh. Okay." Marron said, following Bulla out to the ring.

"Ah, here they are." The Host said, gesturing to the girls as they emerged from the waiting hut. "Neither one of these two girls have competed here before. However, Marron is the Daughter of Eighteen, and Bulla is the Daughter of Vegeta. What can we expect from these two? I am itching to find out!" The crowd cheered as the two girls took their places in the center of the large, now repaired, and cleaned, ring. The crowd was anticipatory. They all peered into the ring as one, quite a few already speculating on the outcome of this match.

Marron, and Bulla took up their stations in the very center of the ring, five yards apart. Marron took up a martial arts stance, as did Bulla hesitantly. "I'm not sure what to do." Bulla said, looking around confusedly. Sure she had watched her Dad train but she had no interest in it. Bulla loved to go shopping more with her Mother, or her friends, mostly her friends. She was unsure what to do out here at all. She sighed.

Marron grew up mostly with her Mom. She liked her Mom best, she was less lazy than her Dad. "Stand strong." That was what her Mom taught her. She was no place close to where her Mom was in strength. However, she could put fear into muggers and bad people. This was different though. Bulla and her went shopping sometimes, during weekends. She didn't want to hurt a friend. But Marron knew what her Mom would say. "This is only a competition, Marron. All will be forgiven. so just go for it. Win." Marron leaped toward a scared Bulla.

"Marron, what are you do-"

"Don worry, Bulla. I'll make this quick."

"No! Don't hit me!"

"We're in a fight to see who'll move onto the next round." An odd awkward dance began as Bulla slapped Marron's hand away. Marron pressed the advance. They gittered, and goggled around the ring for the next ten minutes. Both families cheered their battling Daughter on enthusiastically. "Sorry, Bulla." Their movements had brought them both to the very edge of the ring. Marron had the ground while Bulla teetered on the rim of the ring. Marron went for the a spinning kick. The crowd gasped as one. Even the Host goggled at what happened next.

"So am I, Marron." Bulla said as she ducked, and kicked Marron's base leg out from under her. Marron fell on her rear onto the floor of the ring. However, Bulla didn't count on what would happen to her if Marron pushed Bulla on the way down. Bulla fell with a great crash, outside.

Narrator:

"So ends round one of the World's Martial Arts tournament. In the next episode, we will see the semis. What will happen? Also, the new energy source stirs more fitfully. Will Goku get there in time to solve this? Or, will Vegeta solve it instead? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z!"


End file.
